The present invention relates to a set of unique parallelepipedal cubes, capable of a hollow core construction. Each cube has six plates, the internal faces of which may matingly interlock in a synergistic design for assembly. In its simplest form, there is only one plate used in the assembly of each cube. This plate can be injection molded in one piece. In another embodiment only two different plates are required to form a cube. The exterior faces of the two plates are substantially similar in physical configuration and are rectangular, however the interior faces differ in the arrangement and number of linear members and slots used for the assembly of the cube.
The exterior face design is such that all exterior faces matingly interlock for sliding engagement. In this manner the cubes are free to move about each other individually or in groupings, generally with three degrees of freedom, i.e., movement is allowed in each of the X, Y and Z axis.
The interlocking design on the interior face of each face plate maximizes the amount of hollow interior space while providing for a rigid unibody design wherein the strength of the cell is a synergistic function of all six face plates. The ease of fabrication and plethora of applicable uses are some of this invention's stronger features.
When a multitude of cubes are assembled into an array, preferably cubic, there can be slab movement, row movement, or solo cube movement.
This invention's design overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art in that it greatly simplifies the mass fabrication of the cubes as well as the ease of arranging cube groupings about another cube or cube grouping.